


Twilight: AnneMarie Charlotte Swan

by lala29



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala29/pseuds/lala29
Summary: Imagine one day you wake up in a totally different life. Instead of waking up in your everyday boring life, you wake up as AnneMarie Charlotte Swan, fraternal twin of none other than Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan. The famous clumsy, "unemotional", human girl that stole the heart of the one and only cold, very old, and the mindreader vampire Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. And what if Bella and your 'father' Chief Charlie Swan act like they have known you all your life? What would you do? Would you spice things up? Or would you let its course run? What would you do when a certain someone starts to get interested in you?A/N:The actress who is playing AnneMarie is Laneya Grace
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Original Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Twilight 1: How did this happen?

"Gosh this is amazing," I said putting down my tablet. Currently, I am reading a story on Wattpad. The story is called 'Twilight: Amelia Rose Ravellino' (A/N: go check it out if you haven't lol >.<) it's about this girl that is magically transported into the Twilight World. Well technically she didn't magically get there, first, she died but then an angel gave her a second chance to live her life, so same thing.... right?

But man, if I got the chance to magically transport to the Twilight world, what wouldn't I do? I truly believe I would fuck up shit from the start. First, I would mess with Edward since he could read minds and all. Then I would see if I could try and mess with Alice, but how would I mess with her since she could see the future? Mmm I don't know but one thing is for sure, I'll try pretty much everything I can. 

Oh, don't forget about the big guy, Emmet Cullen. I would have so much fun with Emmett. We'll prank so many people in the school. Emmett and I will get in trouble for no reason and the teachers will have to call our parents every other day because we did something we shouldn't have. And I am 100 percent certain that Rosalie and I would be best friends. We have that natural bitch face that people don't like. Oh gosh and let's not forget about the War God Jasper Whitlock. We'll be best buds since we're both from Texas and we're both very strange, well according to others, we're 'strange'. 

And sure as hell I would bang Dr. Cullen. I mean who wouldn't? That man is a living God!! But in all honesty, I do like Dr. and Mrs. Cullen together. They do make a cute couple. But I think the Doctor and I make a better couple if you all know what I mean. Oh, relax I'm just messing with y'all... or am I? Talking about the supernatural creatures, I believe I'll be friends with the wolves. Just because I'm a total badass and because. . . well, I want to be their friend.

I plop back down on my bed and look to my left out the window. Staring at the stars, I began wondering. What would I do if I was in Amelia's place? Or even Bella's? Would I mess things up or would I let everything happen such as Ms. Stephenie Meyer wrote out? All I know is that I'll have so much fun in the Twilight world and nothing will ever be the same. 

I turn to my left and grabbed a stuffed bear and deeply sighed. I saw a shooting star passing. "If only," I whispered. Closing my eyes I fell asleep thinking of Twilight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Annie. . . C'mon, it's time to get up... AnneMarie!!!!!" said a voice I couldn't recognize.

"Mmmm noooooooo. Five more minutes!!!" I whined to that person. I heard whoever it was chuckle. Then a few seconds I felt someone shake me. Still, with my eyes closed, I tried to hit that person's hand off of me. This time I heard them laugh and it was a girl's laugh.

"AnneMarie c' mon we'll be late for school and get this, Charlie got us a truck." said the same person. Instantly, that got my attention. Wait, school? AnneMarie? Charlie? Who got who a truck? And who the hell is that person in my room?

Quickly I open my eyes and I stared at an all-white wall with some pictures in the corner. Slowly I turn towards the unknown person and I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me was someone I never expected to meet in a million years. In the middle of the room stood a 5'4 petite girl with chocolate brown eyes. And she had thick long, wavy chocolate brown hair. She had a small skinny nose, nice cheekbones, small lips, and thin straight eyebrows. 

The one and only Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan from Twilight was standing in the middle of a room I didn't even recognize. She was staring at me weirdly almost as if she was confused herself. "What? What's wrong?" she asked, clearly confused as to why I was staring at her with my mouth opened and my eyes popped out. 

Holy shit, Isabella Swan is speaking to me. And she's standing in front of me. Shit, she's saying something but my brain isn't functioning correctly right now. Wtf is going on??

"Who? What? Where? Huh? What the hell?" I kept on saying over and over again as I turned my head to see the room. It appears that the room happens to be in an attic. 

But why am I in an attic? And why is Bella standing in front of me? What in the world is happening?

"Annie, you okay?" Bella asked as she sits down next to me. She gently touches my forehead and I sorta, kinda flinch away from how cold she is. Bella frowns and puts her hand down. "You're a little warm but I'm sure you'll be alright," she said staring at me.

Once again my mouth hangs open, letting some flies go in. I still couldn't believe it, she's right there, so damn close. "Y-you're I-Isabella M-Marie S-ssswan" I stutter. Bella looks at me amused and it appears she's trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes and you are AnnieMarie Charlotte Swan. My twin" she said. Once those words 'my twin' left her mouth, I quickly jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew one thing for sure. I had to get out of here.

"Annie stop!!" Bella screamed out, trying to warn me. However, it was too late. I was already falling down the hole, which was the 'door' to my room. With a loud thump, I hit the floor, landing right on my fat ass and I am sure I just caused the whole house to shake. 

I heard two sets of feet running towards me. "ANNIE!!!" Bella and another voice screamed out.

"Ouch," I said, trying to get up. Bella's skinny hands were on mine trying to help me up. When I finally stood up I looked up at Bella and started to laugh. She was staring at me as though I've gone insane. "I think you hurt your head.... bad," she said, looking at the man next to her.

"Annie, you okay? Why did you fall?" the man next to Bella asked. Standing right next to her our 'father' Police Chief Charlie Swan. And just like in the movie he wasn't bad looking. A little awkward like Bella but I am sure we'll get along.

"I... um, well I need to use the bathroom," I said, trying to get some alone time. I had to be by myself so that I can try to figure out what the hell is going on.

Bella and my father shared a confused look, "mm okay?" My father looks back at me, "well better hurry up if you wanna get to school on time," he said, clearly confused about the whole situation.

Nodding my head to confirmed that I understood. I backed away from them and turned around. I was going to the bathroom but I forgot I didn't know where it was. Turning around to stare at them I gave them a small awkward smile. "Umm, where's the bathroom?" I asked embarrassed.

Bella was trying to hold in a laugh while dad looked confused. He raised his left hand and pointed to the door RIGHT next to us. Bella opened up a door and then WALLAH, the bathroom appeared. I gave them an embarrassed smile and silently and quickly went inside the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me I heard Bella laugh and Charlie asked her what was that about. "That's just Annie being Annie," I heard Bella say before things got silent.

I quickly looked at myself in the mirror and HOLY MACAROONS, did I look hella different. I didn't have the same brown eyes now my eyes were an apple green mixed with a hint of blue. My lips were plumped, unlike Bella's thin lips. My hair had some blonde strips at the bottom and just like Bella's hair, it was thick long and wavy. My eyebrows weren't as thin as Bella's but thick. My skin wasn't as pale as Bella but it had a nice tan. So, all in all, I was Isabella's Swan FRATERNAL twin.

"This can't be happening. Holy shit! Holy shit! What the fuck?" I whispered-screamed in the mirror. I went to sit down on the toilet and put my hands on my head. Trying not to panic I was breathing slow and steady. "Okay. Okay. Umm, this has to be some joke right? I mean I can't just magically appear in Twili---" I began to say but stopped halfway.

I started to brainstorm the possibilities of me being in a book, not just any book but Twilight. I started to remember the night before, I was reading a fanfiction story about this girl... what was her name, again? Oh right, Amelia, and she got transported to the Twilight World. But wait didn't she die in her real world? OMG does this mean I'm dead? I can't be dead!! I'm only 16 years old!!

Getting up from the toilet I began placing around the small bathroom. Okay, mmm, what should I do? What should I freakin do? I was fully panicking now and I didn't know what to do? What in the hell should I freakin do? Okay, calm down Jenny, calm down. That's right breath. Great now I'm talking to myself. I put some of my outrageously thick long hair behind my ears. Okay, Jenny thinks about what happened in Amelia's story. Alright, mm well she died in her real-life which I hope I am not. Oh God, I hope I am not... 

Omg, that's right. I turned around to looked at myself in the mirror. "She has a Guardian Angel!!" I said, a little loud. I put my hand over my mouth stopping myself from talking anymore. After a few seconds without anyone knocking on the door, I removed my hand. Turning around, I kneeled, bowed my head and put my hands in a praying position.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Mm, I don't know how to do this... I might be crazy for actually be doing this... or not at all but mmm... Hello? Is there anyone there?" I said.

After a few seconds without a response, I tried again. "Look I know I haven't been the best Catholic in the world but hey, give me a little credit, will ya? I tried my best, okay. It's not like everything down here is all goody and what not... Anyways umm, I don't know if you're doing this for fun or whatever. Or perhaps you're just got bored and decided to pull a prank on me and let me tell you... you're doing one hell of a job at it. But um, I don't know what to do? Do I pray to go home? Are you going to be sent me some ruby slippers so I can magically go back home? Am I going to stay here? Can a girl get some help?"

Once again I waited for some kind of respond but like the other time, I didn't get any. "Hello? ... Anyone??... God? Should I call you God or do you go by Chuck now???? Castiel?.... Cas? Oh for the love of God can someone answer me!?!?" I stared up at the white ceiling, waiting for some kind sign.

Once again nothing, I was getting frustrated and annoyed. "What if I mess up something that I am not supposed to mess up." Again, no response. I got up and angrily crossed my arms. I looked up and pointed at the ceiling. "It's going to be your fault if I mess up anything because I did try to talk to you and guess what? No show! Now I know how the Winchester brothers felt when you didn't answer them." I said, turning around to open the door.

Before leaving the bathroom, I pointed up at the ceiling, "you know what, I'm going to fuck up some shit. And don't say I didn't warn you," I said shutting the bathroom door.

Walking out of the bathroom, I looked to my right and saw Bella standing in front of her door looking at me amused. I flipped the right side of my hair behind, nodded at her, turned around, and headed up to my room. I got ready for the first day of school and I was going to take full advantage of this. I knew what was going to happen and I can change things even though it might not be good but who cares. No one is giving me answers to my damn bloody questions. So do not say I didn't warn anyone because I did.

"Annie, c'mon let's go!!" Bella screamed from downstairs. 

"Coming," I screamed back. I turn to my full-size mirror and smirked. Don't I look good enough to eat... hah hah get it? Eat, cause I'm in Twilight. Ahh, I make myself laugh.

Shaking my head with a smile I look at myself one last time. Taking a deep breath, "ready or not? Here I come," I said before leaving my attic room.


	2. Twilight 2: Not such a great idea

Driving towards the school, Bella and I were talking about the old truck Charlie got us as a homecoming gift. "So let me get this straight. Dad got this truck for us as a homecoming gift?" I asked once again as if I didn't know already. 

"Yeah that's right," Bella said, driving. Stopping a red light, she turns to me with a smirk, "what? Don't like the color?"

I rolled my eyes at her, not enjoying being teased by her. "Well, I'm grateful that we have a car and yes, it's a bit bright yet dull. But I mean c'mon why orange? Couldn't he at least paint it a nice blue color or something?" I whined a little.

Isabella Swan laughed heartily and I turned to her amazed. I couldn't freakin believe it! I made her laugh, ME, I made her laugh. "Well done, well freakin done!" I self-congratulate.

"You're such an idiot, Annie," she said smiling. 

I kept quiet and stared at her. Her smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. I could see how it came from deep inside to light her eyes and spread into every part of her. A person smiles with more than their mouth, and I heard it in her voice, in the choice of her words and the way she relaxed. It was BEAUTIFUL.

After a few glances, she looks at me confused. "What?" she asked, slightly losing her bright smile. "You should do that more often," I replied smiling at her. 

Bella frowns, not understanding what I meant. "Do what?" she asked, confused and my smiled grew.

"Smile." Bella looks taken back and after a few seconds, she shakes her head and smiles yet another beautiful smile, "weirdo."

Although the conversation died, the happy mood stayed. We paid attention to the road, after a few seconds, Bella sighs. She grips the steering wheel a little too tightly. Without having to ask her what's wrong, I already knew. She's probably thinking the same as me. What's going to happen? We're both new kids who moved in the middle of the semester. I mean who does that? I'll tell you, US.

Bella turned to the small yet big high school, 'Fork's High School', where everything changes. As we parked in an empty parking spot, the truck decided to make one ugly loud sound. The sound made the student's head turn to us, Bella shy away. 

I turn to Bella, hold her hand, and smiled at her. "Hey, we can do this," I reassure as I held her arm. 

Bella turns to me, takes a big breath, nods, and smiles back at me. However, her smile wasn't a reassuring one but more like 'yeah right'. We both climbed out of the truck, however, by the time I got to her side her foot was in a small puddle, soaking her sneaker.

She looks up at me and sighs. "Great," she said, sourly. Bella walks towards me and we start making our way to the school. As we passed a group of teenagers and they were staring at us, one of them made a rude comment trying to be funny.

"Nice car," said the African-American teenager with a letterman jacket. He was Tyler Crowley, one of Bella's future friend, the one who almost killed Bella with his van. His comment made a girl next to him laugh.

I glared at him, "nice face." Gotta admit it wasn't the greatest comeback ever but it was the first thing I thought off. At least my comment made him turn around which was alright with me.

While we were walking towards the school, I notice two distinctly expensive cars on my right side. "Those are nice cars, I wonder who they belong too," Bella said, as we both walked up on the steps.

"We might get to see who owns them after school." I knew who it was but of course, Bella didn't. Honestly, I'm excited to meet the famous Cullens. I wonder if they'll be any different. Would Alice know who I am or no? Would Edward be able to read my mind or am I like Bella? So man questions, I'm so excited!

As Bella and I made our way to the main office to get our schedule people were staring at us as if we were celebrities. Bella shies away from all the constant staring but I just rolled my eyes. When we got to the main office, we notice that our schedule was almost the same. Instead of having Biology like Bella, I had Chemistry. Also, I had Government class with a different teacher.

Bella looks at me sadly but I smiled at her. "Hey, 4 out of 6 classes. Way better than not having any together," I tell her hoping to make her feel better. 

Bella rolls her eyes and pulls up her school bag, "I guess," she sighs heavily. 

"C'mon let's go find our lockers," I tried to change the subject. 

While we were wandering the halls that were filled with curious students, a nerdy-cute Asian boy comes up to me and Bella. We both turn to each other, Bella's expression clearly showing 'who's this' while I was thinking, 'this is it'.

"You're Isabella and AnnieMarie Swan, the new girls, the twins," he said, looking rather too excited for my taste, but I mean this is Eric Yorkie.

"Annie and I are fraternal twins " Bella corrects him before he continues. He nods and turns to me, waiting for me to comment. 

"You can call me Annie or AnneMarie. Whatever floats your boat," I said shrugging my shoulders. 

Eric probably understood what I meant because his smile grew and he nods. "Well, Bella and Annie. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. A tour guide, lunch date," he looks at me and winks. "Or a shoulder to cry on," he finishes looking at Bella. 

Instead of looking impressed, Bella and I turn to each other silently asking one another 'is he for reals?'. I cracked a smile as Bella turns to him, not knowing what to say. "I'm, well, I'm the 'suffer in silence' kind of twin," Bella said, moving away from Eric's affection.

He nods, looking somewhat serious. "Good headline for your feature-- I'm on the paper, and you two are news. Frontpage, baby," Eric said rather excitedly. 

However, his excitement quickly went away as Bella was having a mini panic attack. "I-- no," she looks at me, "we're not news," she then looks at him, " I'm serious, not at all--"

"Whoa," Eric interrupted Bella. "Relax, no feature," he said, trying to calm down Bella. Eric's comment made Bella relax and I smiled apologetically at him. He smiles back at me saying 'it's all good'.

"Mm, Eric?" I ask taking away the attention of Bella. Eric looks at me, giving me this full attention. "Could you perhaps just point us towards Mr. Mason's class?" I asked.

Eric's face lite up as though he was a child getting his favorite toy for his birthday. "Yeah of course. We have the same English teacher," he said, leading us to our class. 

While we were walking to our English class, the students were watching our every move, Bella hid behind me, whereas Eric was loving the attention he was getting. "You know, you guys missed a lot of the semester but hey, I can hook you up. Tutor, cliff notes, and guess what?" he asked, making small talk. Bella and I turn to Eric and he continues. "I could even get you guys medical excuse," he said, smirking.

I lightly laugh, "dude, you do know that our dad is the Chief of Police, right?" Eric's smile falls, his face pales and he looks scared.

Bella silently laughs next to me and I smile at him. "But don't worry, knowing my beautiful, clumsy twin sister, Bella, we'll probably have medical notes because she broke another bone in p.e," I laughed while Bella sighs.

"It was one time... Let it go, Annie," she said with a slightly irritated. Eric looks between us, obviously wanting to know the story. To past the time, I told him the story of how Bella broke her leg in p.e during our 7th-grade year. 

It amazed me that this particular event actually happened and somehow, I magically had knowledge of. Throughout our walk towards Mr. Mason's classroom, Eric and I laughed at the story. However, Bella wasn't liking the fact that we were laughing at her, so being the good sister that I am, I changed the story to the time I fell down a tree trying to catch a squirrel-like a dog. Bella knew what I was doing so she sends me a 'thank you' look and I simply nod at her. Our walk was mostly laughs and smiles while Bella was listening to her iPod.

English class was boring but I at least got to sit next to Bella which I was thankful for. Mr. Mason was nice enough to let us slide on the upcoming English test we were about to get. So instead of having the test, we were going to write a 2-page essay about what we find interesting about this small town. Shouldn't be that hard since Fork's is a small town.

Government class was up next, Bella and I didn't have the same class, but we did have the same building so we walked together. Eric points us in the right direction to Building 6. While we were walking I notice the students were all gathered up in Bella's classroom. I kinda had an idea why but then again it might not be him.

"I wonder what's going on," I turn to her and she was frowning. Bella didn't like a large crowd of people. 

"Well whatever it is, text me," Bella turns to me and nods. I watched as she tried to squeeze past the group of girls. I silently laugh at Bella, she'll never learn how to speak up. Shaking my head I walked to my classroom which wasn't that far from Bella's.

Upon entering the classroom I noticed that one kid was sitting in the back corner. And he was none other than Jasper Hale. Mr. Hale was staring out the window looking pained and irritated. I stopped in front of the doorway and gasped silently, and of course, he heard it with his super-sensitive vampire hearing. We locked eyes for a moment and let me tell you, Fuck I stopped breathing while my heart speeds up. 

I had to look away before my idiot ass said or did something to blow my freakin cover. Trying my best to not give out anything, I turned away from Jasper and went to Mr. Jackson's table and hand him my slip. As he grabbed my slip his hand 'accidentally' touched my hand. Mr. Jackson was looking at me up and down and honestly, it was giving me the creeps. I slowly backed away and I heard a very low growl coming from the back.

"Ahh, Ms. Swan it's such a pleasure having you in my class." Mr. Jackson said, looking at me in a creepy nonfriendly way. "Did you know that your father and I went to school together," Mr. Jackson said with a nasty smirk. 

Raising my eyebrow at him. "Oh is that right?" he nods. "Then I'll make sure to mention you to my father, The Chief of Police," I empathized CHIEF, hopefully, he gets the memo to back the fudge off before he does something he'll regret.

Instantly, Mr. Jackson stopped checking me out, sat up, and cleared his throat. "Mm, right. Yeah... Mmm, you can sit next to Mr. Hale in the back" Mr. Jackson hands me back my slip. And this time Mr. Jackson didn't 'accidentally' touch my hand as he did before. Satisfied that he got the little hint of not messing with me, I turned around and walked to my new seat.

Turning around I saw Mr. Jasper Hale sitting in the back and his lip was curled up in a little smirk. At that moment, all I was thinking was, 'OMG! OMG! OMG! That's Jasper freakin Hale! And I am about to sit next to him! And he's smirking. OMG! Please let him have that Texan accent!!! DAMNIT ANNIE, ACT NATURAL!!' I am 10000% certain he was feeling all my excitement because he was staring at me confused yet amused expression.

Sitting down I placed my things on my small desk and got my supplies ready for class. After a while, I was feeling brave and confident so I turn to Jasper who was already staring at me. I didn't know if it was okay for me to shake his hand, I mean he's a vampire. Or I shouldn't even offer my hand, but that's being rude. Oh dear God, I'm just staring at him like an idiot. He probably felt my nervousness because he frowned at me and tilted his head sideways, aww how cute.

Shaking my head, I thought to myself, 'C'mon Annie stay focus.' I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. "Hello, I'm AnneMarie Swan. But you can call me Annie for short," I said, offering him a smile.

After a few seconds of him not saying anything he lightly smiles and tips his head toward. "Hello, Annie. My name is Jasper Hale. Welcome to Forks High School," Jasper said, with a slight smile.

Omg!! Omg!!!! HE'S FUCKIN SMILING!!!!! EVEN BETTER HE HAS THE SOUTHERN ACCENT!!! DEAR BABY JESUS, DON'T TAKE ME NOW! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME NOW THAT I KNOW HE HAS THAT GOD FORBIDDEN ACCENT!!!

For some reason, he was staring at me with an amused look, once again it's probably due to my multiple emotions right about now. Yet again I cleared my throat. "Well, Mr. Jasper thank you for the welcoming. It seems like I'll be your new partner for the rest of the semester. Hope you aren't too disappointed" I said, joking.

Jasper smirks a little more, "Not at all madam, I hope I can steer you in the right direction," his southern accent showing more and more.

I THINK I JUST DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN! DEAR GOD THAT VOICE!!! DEAR BABY JESUS, DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ME! DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT TAKE ME!!! CASTIEL, YOU CAN HAVE DEAN BACK, I'M TAKING THIS DAMN MAN WITH ME TO HELL!!!!!

The bell rang bring me back to reality. Jasper was still looking rather amused and I realized that the classroom was already filled with students. Some of the students were staring at us while others were trying to be low-key about it. "Well class let's get started," Mr. Jackson said, getting everyone's attention.

Throughout the whole class, Jasper and I talked and talked so more. Honestly, I thought he was going to be the one who wouldn't pay attention to me, but I guess I was wrong. He talked about his siblings and told me he had a twin sister who was surprisingly in a higher grade. Her name was Rosalie Hale, big shocker,... not really, and guess what, sadly Dr. Cullen wasn't available. 

When he mentioned that his 'father' was taken my heart skipped in beat, in a broken kind of way. Yet again, I'm sure he felt my quick emotion changed because his smile falters a little. Jasper didn't say anything since he believes that I don't know anything about them or what they are. And besides, I still had my smile on so, either way, he couldn't say anything. He asked about my class schedule and I showed him my slip. He smiled and told me that I got Rosalie and Emmett for Chemistry. I felt nervous not only do I have one Cullen, but I got two more for another class. Great, I thought sarcastically.

Halfway through the class, I received a text from Bella and she explained the whole situation in her class. Edward was there and all the girls wanted to see him before class. Silently laughing at the text I got Jasper's attention. He stared at me with his perfectly shaped eyebrow. I told him what Bella said and he smiles. "Yeah they do that often and it's annoying," Jasper said, writing down his notes.

"Well you guys are brothers," I said, smirking. The corner of my eye I see Jasper stop writing. I turn to him and he was slightly frowning. "We are adopted," Jasper states.

I smiled at him, turned to my notes, and smiles. "So? You guys are still brothers and besides, no disrespect to your girlfriend or anything, but if you're this good-looking I am sure Edward and the others are good looking," I said. I glanced up at Jasper and he was smiling. Shaking his head, he turned back to his notes and I swear I heard him laugh softly, but it might be my imagination.

When class was over Jasper kindly offered to take me to my new class. And since I enjoyed his company and I liked his voice, I agreed. As we walked to my Trigonometry class people were doing double takes just to make sure they were seeing things correctly. A Cullen with someone other than their own. Jasper and I laughed and talked to my trig class. We stood in front of my classroom. "Well Miss Swan this is your stop," Jasper said before bowing his head.

"Why, thank you for walking me over here, sir," I said with a curt to him.

"No problem, my lady" Jasper said smiling. 

Laughing, I was going to replay with a cheeky comment but stopped once I saw the other two Cullens. Rosalie and Alice were in the corner staring at Jasper and me with curiosity. Jasper must have felt the shift of my emotions because he quickly turned around to stare at his sibling's direction.

"That's my twin sister Rosalie and my girlfriend Alice," Jasper said, in a calm voice. I don't know whether it was his voice or his gifted that relaxed me but whatever it was it worked.

Feeling more relaxed I offered them a smile which Alice returned and surprisingly Rosalie also returned. When Rosalie smiled back at me, my smile grew in size. However, hearing the voice of my sisters, their smiles fell. I turned around and saw my sister with a light brunette chick, Jessica Stan. I knew it was her because she looked the same as though she did in the movies. Bella and Jessica stopped to look at us before they went into the classroom.

"Well Mr. Jasper that's my twin sister, Bella," I said turning to him. I was kinda expecting at least a smile but what I got was the same expression he had back in the movie's pain. I didn't know why I did this nor what made me do this, but I placed my hand on his arm. He flinched and quickly looked at me. Instead of having his beautiful golden eyes, they were pitched black. Feeling scared I pulled my hand away from him and back away. Feeling my emotion and seeing my expression Jasper's eyes turned back to their natural golden color.

Feeling guilty that I was afraid of him, I was going to touch him again just like before Alice called out his name, "Jasper."

Jasper quickly looked down and without saying anything he turns around and started to walk towards Alice and Rosalie. However, he didn't stop when he reached them he continued to walk past them. Naturally, Alice would follow him but not before giving me a slight glare. Surprisingly it was Rosalie would give me an apologetic smile before she followed the lovers. 

Feeling horrible about the whole thing, I went inside the classroom quiet and sad. Handing my slip to Mr. Varner he assigned my seat in the back corner next to the window. With my head down, I silently walked over there without looking at anyone. I sat down with teary eyes, my head facing down, hands under the table, and feeling bad. I knew how hard it was for them with all the blood surrounding them especially Jasper I didn't want to cause them more difficulties. I just hope I didn't cause him any discomfort. Perhaps me being here was a bad idea.


End file.
